


Entusiasta Luna

by Milady_Silvia



Series: H.P.S.P. [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta con protagonista Luna Lovegood.
Series: H.P.S.P. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853866
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicato a: Lunadistruggi che l'aveva recensita.  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Personaggio:Neville  
> Prompt: Eroe Immaginario  
> Lanciata da Valerim Bonanomi

Eroe immaginario

Neville abbassò lo sguardo e strinse nella mano la carta della caramella, sporcandola di sudore. Tirò su con il naso ripetutamente, l’odore di vecchio della casa gli punse le narici. Si girò e guardò il cappello con l’avvoltoio impagliato di sua nonna appoggiato sulla scrivania. Rabbrividì nuovamente e un capillare pulsò sul dorso di una delle due mani cicciottelle. S’inginocchiò sul pavimento di legno, sollevò un’asse del pavimento e tirò fuori una scatolina di metallo. I bordi erano arrugginiti e in alcuni punti era ammaccata. Arcuò di più la schiena sentendola dolore e afferrò una chiave di metallo. Si girò e utilizzò la chiave dai bordi irregolari per aprire la scatola. Mise la cartaccia insieme con le altre e si morse il labbro.

-Vorrei che mamma fosse sana, vorrei una famiglia- pensò. Tirò fuori una fotografia di suo padre. Lo vide salutarlo e una lacrima gli rigò il volto. Accarezzò il viso dell’uomo e sorrise.

“Un giorno sarò coraggioso come te, ma spero di non essere un eroe immaginario per mio figlio come tu lo sei stato per me” sussurrò con voce roca.


	2. Stella caduta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I° incontro tra Luna e Ginny.  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Ginny, Luna  
> Prompt: Mappa astronomica

Stella caduta  
  


Luna saltellò tenendo una mappa astronomica arrotolata stretta al petto. Svoltò il corridoio, decelerò passando davanti a un prefetto in piedi sopra un quadrato di pietra. Proseguì, evitò due Serpeverdi intente a ridacchiare e passò oltre un Grifondoro che rideva sguaiatamente. Raggiunse Ginny e sorridendo le si mise davanti, porgendole la mappa astronomica.

“Ce l’hai una mappa astronomica?” domandò. Piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondo platino intorno al suo viso e socchiuse gli occhi, accentuò il sorriso e i ravanelli alle sue orecchie oscillarono. Ginny socchiuse le labbra e si mise una ciocca rossa dietro l’orecchio.

“Astronomia si studia solo al terzo anno. Perché dovrei già averla?” domandò. Le coetanee Grifondoro dietro di lei scoppiarono a dire.

“Lasciala perdere, è lunatica quella”. “Sempre a dire idiozie”. “Chissà perché è a Corvonero”. I pezzi dei loro discorsi si accavallarono tra loro. Ginny si voltò verso di loro, espirò dalle narici e le guardò corrugando la fronte, accigliandosi.

“Smettetela”. Si girò di scatto e prese la mappa astronomica, la srotolò e la guardò.

“Perché una stella come te ha bisogno di una mappa per tornare a casa. Me lo hanno detto i Nargilli, mentre mi nascondevano le matite, che sei una stella caduta” spiegò Luna. Ginny arrossì, sorrise e alzò il capo.

"Allora vedrò di procurarmi una mappa astronomica" promise, chiudendo gli occhi. Le giovani dietro di lei risero più forte.


	3. Il dolore di un lupo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.  
> Pairing: Remus/Luna (oggi sto delirando HAHAHHA)  
> Prompt: Gorgosprizzi e vecchie pergamene.  
> Lanciata da: Berkeley Efp

Il dolore di un lupo

Lupin si portò la coppa alle labbra, chiuse gli occhi e bevve di un fiato. Le gambe gli tremarono, strabuzzò gli occhi e tossì. La testa gli pulsò, fu colto da un dolore al petto e perse la presa sulla coppa vuota. Questa cadde a terra con un tonfo e rotolò. L’insegnante di Difesa contro le arti oscure indietreggiò, alzò il capo boccheggiando e cadde in avanti privo di forze. Severus sbuffò e lo prese al volo, lo abbracciò sostenendolo. Sentì l’altro singhiozzare e lo abbracciò.

“Guarda cosa mi tocca” borbottò. Remus vide i capelli neri, chiuse gli occhi e si strinse a sua volta. Le sue costole magre sotto i vestiti sbatterono contro quelle altrettanto scarne e coperte del professore di pozioni.

“Sirius” biascicò.

_Sirius strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, mise una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio del migliore amico. Gli accarezzò il ventre scheletrico, passando le dita accanto agli ematomi e ai tagli profondi e sanguinanti. Remus avvampò, guardò il taglio sulla spalla dell’altro ugualmente nudo e avvampò._

_“Mi … mi spiace … quel … quel mostro non sono io …” balbettò. Black sorrise e annuì._

_“Lo so, non dubiterei mai della tua amicizia” sussurrò._

Remus sgranò gli occhi e si tirò a sedere. Piegò il capo e ansimò, tremò e si abbracciò da solo. Tirò su con il naso, singhiozzò e le lacrime gli solcarono il viso.

“Perché ci hai tradito? Perché?” balbettò con voce tremante. Gli occhi gli si arrossarono, si voltò sentendo dei passi e rabbrividì.

“Severus, sei tu?” domandò con voce tremante. Luna arrossì, sbatté gli occhi e negò.

“Il professore Silente mi ha detto che le devo consegnare queste” sussurrò. Alzò delle vecchie pergamene arrotolate che teneva appoggiate sul petto. Il docente annuì e guardò l’allieva avvicinarsi.

“Grazie, mettile pure sul tavolo” bisbigliò. Luna obbedì, si voltò e vide le tende alle finestre tirate. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e i suoi occhi rifletterono la luce delle candele volanti sospese tra lei e il letto a baldacchino.

“Lo sento, i gorgosprizzi le hanno portato via qualcosa di più delle scarpe o del budino. Per caso un amico?” chiese. Lupin sgranò gli occhi, deglutì e piegò il capo.

“Come scusi?” domandò con voce tremante. Lovegood sorrise, unì le mani e annuì.

“Stia tranquillo, glielo riporteranno. Fanno sempre così” lo rassicurò.


	4. Confusioni d’amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al fan fiction challenge:  
> Pairing: Harry/Luna  
> Prompt: corridoio  
> Lanciata da Roberta Fanwriter

Confusioni d’amore  
  
  
“Luna, tra un po’ scatterà il coprifuoco. Non puoi farti trovare ancora alzata. Siamo usciti dalla stanza delle necessità un’ora fa” disse Harry. Si spostò di lato evitando un patronus a forma di coniglio che saltò e diventò una striscia argentea luminosa ed evanescente. La bionda si mise una ciocca bionda dietro l’orecchio e sorrise. Si toccò un ravanello che le faceva da orecchino e le iridi azzurre le brillarono. Alzò il capo verso l’alto e guardò a destra e a sinistra. Si avvicinò al giovane, si alzò sulle punte e lo baciò sulle labbra. Potter fece un passo indietro sbattendo contro il muro del corridoio, abbassò le sopracciglia e strinse i pugni. Luna si leccò le labbra, si rimise ben ritta e indietreggiò, sporgendo il labbro inferiore.  
Harry si toccò le labbra e avvampò, chinò il capo e si mordicchiò il labbro. Si sollevò gli occhiali, inspirò ed espirò alzando il capo.  
“Luna, io per te non provo quello che pensi per te. Sei la mia più cara amica insieme ad Hermione, siete due sorelle per me, ma nient’al …” spiegò il moro. Lovegood saltellò sul posto, alzò una gamba e continuò a saltellare sull’altra. Sorrise e piegò di lato il capo.  
“Lo sapevo che amavo Neville! Erano i dratitulli a confondermi le idee” sancì. Harry sgranò gli occhi versi e socchiuse la bocca. Scosse il capo, la richiuse e si sporse in avanti vedendo la giovane infilarsi degli occhiali appariscenti.  
“C … che … che …” balbettò. Luna si staccò dalla parete di pietra e si voltò, iniziando a camminare verso il dormitorio.  
“Domani a lezione ti dirò cosa sono. Sono convinta che insieme ai Nargilli confondano anche te sulla persona da amare, ma è semplice. Basta baciare quella sbagliata” spiegò.


	5. Viaggio in treno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfictions challenge:  
> Pairing: Luna/Ginny  
> Prompt: negli occhi di Harry si riflettono i tuoi (madadovecavoloèuscito)  
> Lanciata da Roberta Fanwriter

  
Viaggio in treno   
  
Luna sfece una coda di cavallo e c’infilò la bacchetta per tenerla dritta, la collana di tappi di bottiglia in sughero le sbatteva contro il collo. Alzò e abbassò i piedi appoggiati sulla zona testa del sedile del treno e guardò il pavimento, l’espresso tremò e gli orecchini a forma di rapanello le tremarono. Ginny ridacchiò.   
“Certo che il Cavillo è proprio unico!” sancì Ginny. Tolse il vetro dalla pagina del giornale, lo mise in tasca e chiuse il volumetto.   
“Certo, lo scrive mio padre” ribatté la bionda. La Weasley chinò il capo e socchiuse gli occhi.   
“Allora, come va con Neville?” domandò.   
“Grazie ai miei occhiali ho ritrovato il suo rospo, i nargilli si divertono proprio a farglielo scomparire e credo abbia uno scordellino nella testa, ecco perché dimentica tutto” spiegò. L’amica si alzò dal sedile, appoggiò il giornale su di esso e s’inginocchiò. Gattonò fino a Lovegood e chinò il capo, i capelli rossi le mulinarono intorno al viso.   
“Vorrei avere il tuo coraggio e la tua simpatia” mormorò.   
“No, tuoi vuoi il cuore di Harry, ma non devi temere, lo hai già” disse Luna. Ginny avvampò alle guance, facendo risaltare le efelidi e sulle orecchie.   
“Non temere, negli occhi di Harry si riflettono i tuoi” sussurrò Luna.


	6. Acchiappasogni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.  
> Fandom:Harry Potter  
> Pairing:Bill/Luna  
> Prompt:acchiappasogni  
> Lanciata da La Morte fidanzata

Acchiappasogni

Bill si legò i lunghi capelli rossi, inspirò ed espirò. I segni sul suo viso tiravano pulsando. Si strinse la cravatta, si chiuse la giacca nera da sposo e uscì dalla camera. Evitò dei festoni, l’odore dei fiori gli punse le narici e si girò scendendo le scale. Una degli ospiti del matrimonio gli sbatté contro, indietreggiò e si grattò il collo.

“Mi ‘spiace” sussurrò. Luna alzò il capo, un soffio di vento le fece sollevare la lunga gonna giallo girasole.

“I tuoi capelli …” sussurrò. Bill sospirò.

“Sì, lo so, ho i capelli lunghi e dovrei tagliarli” disse. Si grattò dietro l’orecchio e l’orecchino a forma di corno al lobo oscillò. Lovegood negò con il capo e sorrise.

“No, sono il nido dei Frumanti. Se vuoi che il tuo matrimonio con la tua bella duri in eterno devi assolutamente prendere un acchiappasogni o gli incubi che da notti ti tormentano vi strapperanno la felicità” spiegò. Le iridi di Bill si schiarirono, boccheggiò e si mise di traverso. Scese i gradini superando Luna, si rimise dritto e corse via.

-Come fa a sapere dei miei incubi?- si domandò. Si fermò alla fine delle scale, si girò e vide la ragazza salire saltellando.

-Sarà un caso, ma quasi quasi regalerò un acchiappasogni a Fleur- si disse.


	7. Un matrimonio movimentato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Personaggi: Luna Lovegood, Xenophilius Lovegood (facoltativo), Bill Weasley  
> Prompt: caccia al tesoro, tiara, fiducia.

Un matrimonio movimentato

“Fleur mi ucciderà! Senza la sua tiara non avrà il coraggio di presentarsi all’altare ...”. Bill si portò le mani al volto e piegò in avanti il capo, il codino rosso gli scese lungo la spalla e l’orecchino gli oscillò.

“Beh, ecco, mi dispiace …” balbettò Xenophilius. Si piegò e gli diede qualche pacca sulla spalla.

“E’ un così bel matrimonio, capisco ci tenga. Insomma uno sfregiato come lei, è così fortunato ad avere una moglie tanto bella e … i nargilli sono gelosi di simili situazioni” biascicò. Bill rialzò il capo, socchiuse gli occhi e abbassò le mani.

“Come scusi?” domandò indurendo il tono. L’invitato deglutì, ridacchiò e si grattò la parte superiore dell’orecchio.

“Non lo so, sa, i gorgosprizzi mi confondono ai matrimoni”. Si scusò e la voce gli tremò. Luna avanzò, superò suo padre e afferrò la mano di Bill.

“Sarà una bella caccia al tesoro perché né gorgosprizzi né nargilli possono separarti dalla donna che ami. Fidati” sussurrò. Bill avvampò e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Grazie, mi fiderò” disse con tono gentile.


	8. Avventura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.  
> Fandom:Harry Potter  
> Pairing: Charlie/Luna  
> Prompt: avventura  
> Lanciata da La Morte fidanzata

Avventura

Charlie scivolò dalla schiena di Norberta e atterrò a terra acquattato. Si diede la spinta e si rizzò in piedi, la dragonessa chiuse le ali e i corti capelli rossi dell’uomo gli volteggiarono intorno al viso. Avanzò, il terreno tremò e le orecchie gli fischiarono nel momento in cui la bestia ruggì. Un draghetto grande quanto un suo piede gli sfrecciò davanti e si nascose dietro un albero. Luna si mise una ciocca dietro l’orecchio, sbatté gli occhi e lo vide raggiungerla. La gonna rossa con disegnati dei papaveri viola le si gonfiò e gli orecchini a forma di rapanelli le tremarono.

“Sono felice che una valida studiosa di animali magici come lei sia venuta alla mia riserva!” gridò il Weasley. Si mise a correre e la raggiunse, Lovegood sollevò la valigia con una mano e la strinse con l’altra. Si mise sulle punte e sorrise.

“Mi avevi promesso quest’avventura quando ci siamo incontrati al matrimonio di Bill anni fa” disse a voce altra. Il terreno tremò ancora sotto i passi fragorosi di Norberta. Charlie annuì e si grattò la testa.

“E come dimenticarlo. Mi hai promesso che se non l’avessimo avuta mi avresti mandato addosso i Gurziobilli” disse. Chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.


End file.
